lovely_light_tachifandomcom-20200214-history
SadieLizyy
Sadielizyy (Known to LLT as Sadie and to viewers as Lizyy) is the club secretary of LLT, she currently resides in Saskatchewan. Personality Lizyy is OCD and enjoys art. She is an author, and is interested in reading. Her strong suits are psycology, literature arts, fine arts, and math. She loves sweets and beets. She also has a tendancy to ignore what others say when she is determined, this is a trait shared with Macmari. She is currently dating AlchemicKami through the internet, but they intend to meet each other in person on a trip to DisneyLand California. While she can be fairly cold at times, she is usually very cheerful, even if it is a mask. She often puts others above herself, though, this usually leads to arguments about honesty. Lizyy is good at debates, she has not lost one yet. This is likely due to her logical mind and very good memory. Though despite her brains, she is known to be ditzy at times, such as forgetting how to open a door. But when she is hurt, she often turns it into a joke. LLT history Lizyy has been part of the LLT since the day of it's creation, having been one of the co-founders of the group. She was the second member to be found by Macmari, the first being Punky (AlchemicKami). Her actual meeting with Mari started from Battleon Forge on DeviantArt. She commented on one of Mari's pictures. Soon after, she recieved an invitation to a video chatroom for a role play. The three first members joked around for a while, and came back every day, each time, Lizyy would post their chats on DeviantArt. The group itself was made early on in their RPing escapades. It was named after their first RP "Lovely Light". Eventually after massive RP uploads and story content to work on TinyChat (the original chatroom device) would constantly close out and they would lose their work. After Videth returned to the group and Truthy was discovered the current members (Mari, Lizyy, Videth, Truthy, and Jake) all went to skype sadly at the time skype did not work for Punky so contact with her was lost for a while due to it. Later on however Lizyy wanted her friend back in the group so she searched for another chatting site anc came across the ever useful Chatzy!! Around that time ZenaMillion (Kimera) became a more active member among the group and a new RP broke out. Punky also stopped by to chat and soon afterwards she got a skype and was thus added to the skype room. It was then that the LLT completed their first RP (start to finish) it was a paragraph RP by Punky and Lizyy, which came out as a fanfiction for "Blue Exorcist". That year there was also a jump in progress as the group as a whole began to write out their stories. Lizyy started the novelification of "Corkscrewed" and "Materializing of the Mist" (which is "Silver&Snow" renamed). Her and Punky also began dating at the start of January and have been ever since. Lizyy continues to write her various fanfictions and fictions, do her best in school, work and stay active on multiple social sites and art sites to promote her work. Her pride and joy project "Twisted Dark Elf" has been underway since 2008 and now finally has the first book complete. Relationships 'Macmari: ' Known to bicker at times, these two are still pretty close. They often support each other, though they also grumble about each other at times. 'AlchemicKami:' These two are currently in a relationship and seems very close. Supporting each other in their own devices, they have an inseperable bond. Though that doesn't mean they don't have their share of squabbles. 'Videth:' The only science nerd apart from Sadie, they also call themselves the two "lolicon friends". They are two good friends in LLT. Projects she participated in *Lovely Light Tachi no Uta *BattleOn Animation Collab(with Videth and Mari) *Lovely Light(being re-written, based on an rp) *Corkscrewed(being re-written, based on an rp) *Paper Crowns(being re-written, collab novel) *Twisted Dark Elf(solo project) *Elements of Adventure(solo fanfic) *Survival to the Fittest(solo webcomic) Category:Members